


VID: Game of races

by karla90



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Action, Drama, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Interspecies, Space Battles, WTF Kombat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: AU for the whole show, Wraith Queens create another history of their race and two galaxies, various spoilers.Credits: Stargate Atlantis, fanart; Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio - Nature Seeking Equilibrium; made in VegasCreated for Wraith team on the Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2016.





	

password: stargate

_March 2, 2016_


End file.
